


Mafia?

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [47]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Nico and Hazel and Will are mAfiA
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Mafia?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightLily589443](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLily589443/gifts).



> It's been a while lmao whoops. I've been reading and stressing and reading and pretending I don't have homework when I really do. Oops but here you go I've gotten some requests so I'm writing again hoo hoo

"Where do you think you're going dressed up like that?" Nico asked with a grin, wrapping his arms around Will's waist and looking into the mirror over his shoulder. "You never do your hair-"

As Nico patted down a messy strand of hair while Will fumbled with his tie, "You know you're not the only one who gets sent out, sunshine" He murmured, pressing a kiss to Nico's cheek over his shoulder. "I'm going to a party, there's a lead on some drug cartel or something."

"Since when are you sent out? I'm perfectly capable-" 

Finally having finished tying his tie, Will turned in Nico's arms. "You think they have me in the infirmary because I can't fight." he accused, "Gods, sunshine, if you're really that worried, you can come with me"

Nico rolled his eyes, "I'm not worried… I just don't want you to get hurt." he murmured, pulling away and already going to dig through his closet. 

"That's called being worried, sunshine!" Will called after him, laughing quietly. “You really don’t need to come, though. Hazel is going to be there for backup.”

Nico had to admit that he felt better knowing that his sister would be there to help, but he still wasn’t satisfied, “Consider this a date, then. Gods only know how it’s been since we’ve been on one.” he said with a grin, “Do my tie for me~?”

Will only sighed, taking the tie Nico offered and tying it around his neck, “If this is a date then you can’t bring your knives.” he mused, purposefully ruffling Nico’s hair.

“You of all people know that I don’t go anywhere without my knives.” Nico deadpanned, “Especially on dates.”

Will laughed, using his hold on Nico’s tie to drag him into a kiss. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Now come one, we'll be late." he mused, never bothering to let go of Nico's tie as he dragged his boyfriend down the hallway and to Hazel's room. 

Hazel was already waiting, already dressed up in a tight dress that she was already self-consciously pulling down. "You look good. Quit it-" Will said in form of a greeting, gently slapping Hazel's hand away from where it was tigging her dress down. 

Hazel's face lit up, "Will! Finally. And, Nico… He's coming? I thought I was your backup" she protested, crossing her arms and glaring at her brother. 

"You'd be dead without me~" Nico sing-songed, while Will spoke over him, "He's coming as my plus one. If he happens to be carrying knives on him, then who's to know"

Hazel only huffed, wrapping an arm around Will's free one, "Let's go then. Don't get into any trouble, yeah?"

Will only snorted, "With the two of you there? Unlikely." he mused, leaving a kiss on top of Nico's head and tugging Hazel closer. 

\------

It was a fairly simple party, just a bunch of rich people talking and dancing and eating tiny foods. Completely unaware of the literal assassins in their ranks. 

“Do we know who we’re after?”

Nico had been banned to the drink table after he had butted in on one too many attempts of coming up with a plan to find their guy. Hazel was far too smug about it.

"Some guy named Nathan I think. We're posing as customers. He's looking for us."

Hazel frowned a bit, "Does he know our relation? What is he looking for?" she asked, purposefully, getting between Will and Nico's line of sight, "Also, stop eye-fucking my brother, we're here on business."

Will just rolled his eyes, "He thinks we're engaged. Which, even if I didn't have Nico, would never happen."

Hazel scoffed, leaving an affectionate (yet harsh) punch on his shoulder. "You're disgusting, Solace"

Will grinned, "You say that, but soon that'll be your brother's last name~" Will cooed, poking at her exposed shoulder, "And I'll be your brother~"

Hazel only smiled, "That's what I hope for. I don't want to have to kill you for breaking his heart~" she said with a wicked grin. 

Will's smile softened, "Trust me, I wouldn't be the one breaking hearts. I love him too much."

Hazel rolled her eyes, "You don't have to get sappy with me, Will. We're not actually married" she said, but she liked hearing the sappy stuff, it made her feel proud of her brother and his boyfriend. She was happy that they were happy. 

Nathan didn't care about sappy just-about-family moments, apparently. He walked his sleazy ass over to the pair with his tobacco-rotted teeth and definitely not at all suspicious manilla envelope. "You're Nikolas?"

Will couldn't help but snort at the fake name he was given, but schooled his features before he slipped up. "That would be me. Nathan, right?" he offered a hand to shake, even though he wanted to flinch away from the drug-addled appearance of the man and have Nico pour a gallon of hand sanitizer over his head. 

Just keep your cool, Will. 

They shook hands, Will offered to take the exchange somewhere more private. He didn't have money for whatever he was supposed to be buying. 

So they were alone in a bedroom somewhere away from the main party, Hazel looking pretty perched on the bed while Will crossed his arms and addressed Nathan, "You have the stuff?" he asked vaguely, having absolutely no idea what he was here to receive, just that he needed to kill this man, stop whatever cartel he was running. 

Nathan nodded, passing Will the envelope, "I don't take you to be a smoker, Mr. Wittenbauer. "

Will hid a smile at the fake name. 

"It's for a friend. I lost a bet." Will explained, raising his head from the already rolled joints in the envelope (who the fuck orders per-rolled joints??), "How much do I owe you?"

Nathan just grinned, his sick eyes flicking to Hazel. "A night with the little lady and it's free."

Will frose, tensing up. "You'll keep your filthy hands away from her" he said lowly, slow and cautious and suddenly the room was thick with tension. 

Nathan just laughed, "Of course, of course" he said, waving a hand in the air like it would erase their previous words. "But… I have a feeling that you can't pay up, there's a noticeable lack of money in your pockets, good sir."

Will was on edge, about ready to pull the gun hidden in his belt loop, but the door opened before he could do anything. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was looking for a bathroom"

Nico. 

Nathan immediately had the male by the collar, dragging him into the room and locking the door. "What's your name, boy?"

"First of all, rude. I'm 21. Second of all, what's it to you?"

Will and Hazel were seething. 

Nathan pulled a knife, holding the blade to Nico's throat. "What's your name, kid" the man spat, probably getting saliva all over Nico's face. 

'serves him right'

"Hey, hey, Nathan, there's no need to hurt the kid. Just let him go." Will urged, one hand on his gun and one hand reaching for Nico. 

Nathan pushed Nico towards Will, and he caught him easily, "He has backup" The words were whispered in Will's ear while Nico was threatened and then thrown out of the room. 

"Sorry about that-"

"μπορείς να τον σκοτώσεις; έχει αντίγραφο ασφαλείας έξω { _Can you just kill him? He has backup outside_ }" Will said to Hazel, looking Nathan in the eyes the whole time. 

"Huh-?" Nathan went to question them, but the knife that was suddenly in his throat made it kinda hard to speak. 

"Thank the gods, if he looked at me like that one more time, I would've shot him. You said he has backup? Where?"

Will only shrugged, "Nico didn't say. Just that there was backup. Knowing him, he's got it taken care of." Just as Will finished speaking, Nico barged in again, grunting as he dragged a body along with him, "He's not dead yet. You can kill him if that's what we're doing."

Hazel just grinned, hugging her brother, "Thank you Nico" she whispered, kissing his temple before taking the half-conscious man and leaving him in a heap on top of his boss.

Will grinned, taking Nico's hand with a smile, "That's everybody? We're all done? Because I would like to go on an actual date."

Nico hummed, "Movie? Dinner?" he asked, letting Hazel handle the remaining man. 

"Why not both?"

So maybe they just killed two men, but they had a nice dinner and watched Love, Simon together on the couch in their room. It was a good day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked!! 
> 
> I wrote this over like a week so I hope it's readable. 
> 
> Feel free to request!


End file.
